Touch
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "-Monjirou y yo tenemos un juego -dijo, yendo directo al grano-. Él me mira sin decirme nada y yo tengo que adivinar hacia qué parte de mi cuerpo está mirando. A Zenitsu se le instaló un tic en uno de los párpados, como si Inosuke acabara de confesarle una intimidad que debería haberse llevado a la tumba". [InoTan / NezuZen / Oneshot]


**NdA:** ¡hola! Después de escribir _Isn't it lovely?_ quise hacer un oneshot más cortito basado en cierto panel del manga, pero al final la idea mutó y creció más allá de las ocho mil palabras. Este oneshot respeta el canon hasta la muerte de Shinobu y a partir de ahí va por libre, que bastante tragedia tenemos ya encima ;; ¡Agrégame a Facebook y pasemos el luto juntos!

Disclaimer: _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ es de Koyoharu Gotōge.

* * *

**Touch**

de

_Janet D. Cab_

* * *

Al principio, Inosuke se lo había tomado como un juego; una forma como otra cualquiera de pasar el rato mientras Tanjirou y él guardaban reposo tras la última pelea. A cada uno se le había asignado una cama, pero Tanjirou estaba herido y exudaba fatiga por cada poro. En la naturaleza de un jabalí no figuraba dejar espacio a los miembros de la manada, sino permanecer cerca los unos de los otros, compartir el dolor a falta de poder mitigarlo.

—Entonces —había dicho Tanjirou. Embutido en su pijama. Las manos en la orilla de la sábana. Visiblemente impresionado— así es como pudiste detectar los ataques de Gyutaro, Inosuke. Es realmente increíble, sobre todo considerando que te apuñaló por la espalda.

_Realmente increíble, Inosuke._

Sus huesos habían perdido consistencia y se habían vuelto huecos, como los de un pájaro. Inosuke habría podido adquirir la ligereza de una pluma y flotar, pero eso habría conllevado desperdiciar la oportunidad de que Tanjirou comprobara la magnitud de sus reflejos y consecuentemente, lo elogiase un poco más. Solo un poco.

No tenía nada de malo que a Inosuke le gustara el reconocimiento. Había vicios peores.

—Mi piel es más dura que la de los humanos, después de todo —se había carcajeado, muy ufano—. No importa si me atacan desde atrás o no. Si alguien me está mirando, me doy cuenta.

Tanjirou lo había contemplado con fascinación e Inosuke había empequeñecido momentáneamente. Había presionado las palmas contra las rodillas y se había enderezado. Ahora podía mantener la respiración de concentración total durante todo el día y en definitiva, se había hecho más fuerte, pero a veces Tanjirou parecía esperar grandes cosas de él y la idea de no estar a la altura de sus expectativas (y de las suyas propias) le hacía sentir maleable y febril.

—¡Déjame intentarlo!

—Vale.

Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama de Tanjirou, dándole la espalda. Todavía le costaba. Darle la espalda a alguien y confiar en que no le hincaría los incisivos o la _nichirin_.

_Pero es Gonpachirou_, se había dicho. Gonpachirou era _manada_, al igual que Monitsu y su otra subordinada. Y la manada protegía, cuidaba, era de fiar.

Tanjirou se había concentrado. Inosuke había tardado milésimas en descifrar el punto en el que había decidido enfocar la vista.

—¡Me estás mirando el hombro derecho!

Blanco y en botella.

—¡Has acertado!

Entonces los sintió._Insectos._ En el estómago. Aleteando y sembrando picaduras internas a diestro y siniestro. Debía ser porque estaban en la Finca Mariposa, donde anidaban toda clase de bichos. Era la explicación más razonable, e Inosuke se sintió orgulloso de que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Había sido divertido.

Durante un tiempo.

* * *

Dos semanas después, la había percibido.

Una comezón familiar.

Como la quemadura de unas brasas.

—¿Me estás mirando la nuca? —había preguntado, volviéndose hacia Tanjirou con aire triunfal.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Tanjirou se abotonaba la camisa. Terminando de vestirse para enfrentarse al entrenamiento matutino. Su complexión no era nada del otro jueves. La estatura de Tanjirou languidecía en comparación con la del pilar de la roca. Inosuke tenía más músculo que él, así que no entendía por qué la línea que dividía sus pectorales se marcaba como si quisiera que la recorriesen, misteriosa y elástica.

—Sí —había respondido después de unos segundos. La sonrisa parcialmente velada por las sombras azafranadas que el amanecer todavía no había devorado, y que dibujaban charcos de negrura en el lienzo de la estancia.

—Vuelvo a ganar.

La dinámica se había repetido durante unos cuantos meses, hasta que Tanjirou había introducido un cambio que le había pillado desprevenido.

—¿Me estás mirando la nariz, Gonpachirou?

Tanjirou no le había contestado de inmediato, así que Inosuke había desviado la atención de sus _nichirin_ para insistir. Se había limpiado los restos de aceite vegetal en el pantalón bombacho, había arrugado el papel de arroz que estaba utilizando para sacar brillo a sus espadas y se lo había arrojado a Tanjirou, apuntando hacia su entrecejo.

El chico lo había interceptado al vuelo.

—¿Te molesta? —le había preguntado, sin ánimo de entrar en provocaciones.

Inosuke podía desconocer ciertos conceptos modernos, como la existencia de los trenes o el trato que debía mantener con la policía japonesa siempre que se cruzaran con ella, pero no era idiota. Entendía que si le respondía que sí a Tanjirou era probable que no volviese a jugar con él. Su consideración para con el bienestar de los demás se lo habría impedido.

_¿Me molesta?_

Había meditado sobre ello, volviendo a bajar la vista hasta las hojas de acero. Cubriéndolas con una delicadeza inusual de _uchiko_; unos polvos naturales no abrasivos. Le desconcertaba que Tanjirou lo mirase de frente porque de esa manera se lo ponía mucho más fácil, y la gracia del asunto radicaba en que lo observase desde ángulos más cerrados. El reto era mayor así.

Pero no le molestaba.

Había alargado el brazo hacia su izquierda y Nezuko le había pasado el _erufu_ de su equipo de mantenimiento; una tela especial que utilizaban para eliminar el exceso de _uchiko_.

—No —había respondido, simple y llano—. No me molesta.

Había perdido el interés en la conversación.

—Bien.

Se había girado hacia la chica, que contemplaba el _erufu_ con las pupilas dilatadas. Sentía debilidad por los materiales esponjosos, y aguardaba con paciencia a que Inosuke dejase de utilizar la tela para recuperarla. Le gustaba participar en las labores de conservación de las armas, así que el chico le tendió el paño con un deje de brusquedad.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Nezuko le sonrió tras el trozo de bambú. Aunque Inosuke no lo estaba mirando, intuyó que su hermano también sonreía.

Y era raro, porque se encontraban a kilómetros de la Finca Mariposa, pero volvió a sentir que algo microscópico reptaba dentro de sus tripas.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los meses se fue acostumbrando a ser el objeto de estudio de Tanjirou.

Cualquier momento era adecuado para poner a prueba sus habilidades.

* * *

Mientras cenaban.

—¿La boca?

Ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar de masticar sus verduras rebozadas.

Tanjirou había tragado arroz e Inosuke había adivinado el movimiento sinuoso de su nuez bajo la piel.

—Sí.

* * *

Antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Las cejas?

A menos de un futón de distancia, Zenitsu los había mandado a callar de malas maneras.

—Sí.

Inosuke había abierto los ojos para encararlo. A Tanjirou. A Zenitsu podía freírlo otro rayo.

El chico estaba acostado de lado. Una pierna adelantada sobre la otra. La mano derecha bajo la almohada y la izquierda reposando con laxitud, doblada sobre la cintura. Había hecho el amago de levantarla. Inosuke lo había visto. Los dedos se habían flexionado y la articulación del codo había emitido un leve crujido, pero Tanjirou se había arrepentido.

—Buenas noches, Inosuke.

A Inosuke le costó pegar ojo. Le atormentaban muchas cosas, aunque lo negase categóricamente. La tecnología, fallar en un momento crítico, el gesto inacabado de Tanjirou. No saber dónde podría haber desembocado, dónde nacía.

* * *

—Monitsu —había carraspeado una tarde, aprovechando que Tanjirou había acudido a la llamada del pilar del agua. Se encontraba por la zona y quería comprobar cómo les iba a Nezuko y a él—. Eh, Monitsu.

Recurrir a él era su mejor baza. Zenitsu podía ser un llorica aprensivo, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto. De los cuatro era quien mejor se orientaba en las ciudades. Se le daba bien sacar cuentas y tras escarmientos pasados, administrar el dinero. Inosuke siempre tenía problemas para pagarle a los vendedores de los puestos de _ramen_, y él acababa acudiendo en su rescate a regañadientes. No era tan ducho interpretando las reacciones de la gente como lo era Tanjirou, pero era más versado que Inosuke.

—Qué quieres —había rezongado mientras se desinfectaba con alcohol un corte superficial que se había hecho en la pierna—. Estoy ocupado intentando no desmayarme del dolor.

Inosuke había optado por no hacer sangre de su lamentable umbral de tolerancia al sufrimiento, porque quería conocer su opinión y quizá Zenitsu se negara a proporcionársela si Inosuke se mofaba de él.

—Monjirou y yo tenemos un juego —dijo, yendo directo al grano—. Él me mira sin decirme nada y yo tengo que adivinar hacia qué parte de mi cuerpo está mirando.

A Zenitsu se le instaló un tic en uno de los párpados, como si Inosuke acabara de confesarle una intimidad que debería haberse llevado a la tumba.

—¿Habéis estado jugando a _eso_ con Nezuko y conmigo en el mismo cuarto? —le reprochó, escandalizado.

—Es solo un juego, idiota —se defendió Inosuke, sin comprender dónde estaba el fuego.

—¿Y si es solo un juego por qué suenas tan angustiado? Tienes puesta esa máscara horrible, pero mi oído es infalible.

—Porque Kentarou me mira mucho.

—Creía que se trataba precisamente de eso.

Inosuke puso los ojos en blanco, planteándose si valía la pena soportar la mueca burlona que había comenzado a materializarse en el rostro de Zenitsu.

—¿Tú crees que le pasa algo? —suspiró al final.

Zenitsu abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerró casi al instante. Volvió a destapar la botella de alcohol con una sonrisa sombría que a Inosuke no le dio buena espina.

—A lo mejor quiere pelea —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—, ya sabes, para descubrir quién ha mejorado más. Puede que no sepa cómo pedírtelo. ¿Te mira mucho la cara?

Inosuke parpadeó, asombrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es donde te dio el cabezazo cuando os conocisteis —replicó Zenitsu, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que le da miedo enfrentarse a ti y que vuelvas a desmayarte.

Inosuke se quedó tan rígido que si Zenitsu no lo conociese, podría haberlo confundido con una estatua.

¿Tanjirou pensaba que estaba hecho de cristal o algo así? ¿Tan debilucho lo consideraba? _Maldito Monjiro__u_. Inosuke podría patearle el culo si quisiera. Hacía mucho que peleaba junto a él y no _contra_ él pero si se lo propusiera, _podría_. No tenía que tratarlo como si fuera a romperse.

—Se va a enterar.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Inosuke se abalanzó sobre él. Se controló únicamente hasta que Tanjirou depositó la caja de cedro nubeniebla sobre el entablado de madera de la pensión.

Entonces saltó como un puma.

—¡Defiéndete! —exclamó, reprimiéndose para no desenvainar las espadas dobles. Las había dejado a buen recaudo dentro de la cómoda, para no sucumbir a la tentación de usarlas. El Código de los Asesinos de Demonios dictaba que no podían masacrarse unos a otros, pero Inosuke había llegado a la conclusión de que podía hacerle un par de llaves a Tanjirou sin romper las normas.

Le sujetó un codo con rapidez, dispuesto a lanzarlo sobre uno de los cuatro mullidos colchones que ocupaban el dormitorio, aunque eso supusiera que aterrizase sobre Zenitsu, que se dio la vuelta entre maldiciones, subiéndose el edredón hasta la coronilla y metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Aunque Tanjirou dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, se repuso casi al instante y empleó uno de esos movimientos endiabladamente fugaces que le había enseñado su padre. Fue como un chisporroteo. El fogonazo de la resina de una tea prendiendo al acercarla demasiado a las llamas.

En menos de lo que tardaba en partirse un cuello humano; de separarse el cráneo de un demonio de baja estofa del resto de su ser, Inosuke trastabilló y el hierro del primer camastro comenzando por la derecha rechinó bajo el peso de los dos.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Inosuke? —inquirió Tanjirou con la voz hecha una mezcolanza de tensión y preocupación. Sin soltarle la muñeca. Inosuke trató de desembarazarse de su agarre, pero Tanjirou le había apresado el brazo contra la espalda, y los tendones se le resentían cada vez que daba un tirón brusco. Tenía sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera. No podía darse impulso. No podía quitárselo de encima—. No podemos hacer ruido a estas horas, ¿recuerdas? Nos lo explicaron al llegar. La mayoría de los huéspedes está durmiendo y Zenitsu tiene el sueño muy ligero.

No le estaba gritando. De hecho, Tanjirou estaba hablando bastante bajito, para que solo Inosuke pudiera escucharle, lo cual era potencialmente peor. Estaba agazapado sobre él. Su pelo cobrizo le hacía cosquillas entre los omóplatos. Todo era confuso porque parecía el Tanjirou de siempre, reacio a enfrentarse a él, a propinarle una patada a pesar de tenerlo a su merced.

¿Era porque pensaba que con Inosuke no tenía ni para empezar? El arrebato de rabia lo sacudió entero.

—Al diablo… con los huéspedes —gruñó, sin darse por vencido—… y al diablo… con Monitsu.

A unos metros, Zenitsu bufó sonoramente bajo el almohadón.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Monitsu dice que te pasas todo el maldito día mirándome porque quieres desafiarme a un combate, pero que no lo haces porque te da miedo que sea demasiado débil para aguantar tus golpes.

Tras él, Tanjirou profirió un suspiro de incredulidad y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿De verdad ha dicho eso? —masculló enfadado, fulminando con la mirada la mata de cabello rubio que sobresalía bajo las sábanas, y que se estremecía entre espasmos de risita histérica—. ¡No te miro porque quiera pelearme contigo!

Inosuke dejó de patalear. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a mirarlo si no?

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Había dado un rodeo innecesario acudiendo a Zenitsu, cuando el camino más rápido entre dos puntos era la línea recta.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo haces? —le preguntó directamente, con recelo.

Tanjirou aflojó la presión sobre él, e Inosuke aprovechó para rodar sobre su abdomen y colocarse boca arriba.

No había encendido ningún candelabro porque quería cazar a Tanjirou por sorpresa. La única fuente de claridad procedía de la luminiscencia lunar, que hacía que los ojos del chico pareciesen negros como el carbón. Había puesto una expresión extraña, perteneciente a alguien mayor, más cauto y valiente de lo que ya era. Como si desease con todo el alma no tener que ser sincero, pero supiera que debía serlo.

—A veces, las personas miramos a otras porque queremos tocarlas.

Inosuke apretó la mandíbula.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —preguntó con lentitud, poniendo todo su empeño en entenderlo. Zenitsu había dejado de reírse—. Como… ¿un puñetazo?

Tanjirou permaneció callado durante medio minuto. Patidifuso. Después, los hilos invisibles que contorsionaban y transformaban el rostro se curvaron y el chico se rio con suavidad.

—No. No me refiero a eso.

A Inosuke había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Los oídos le pitaban como si hubiese descendido una ladera a demasiada velocidad, y el cambio de presión lo hubiera mareado.

—Pues no lo entiendo —admitió con sequedad.

El desconocimiento normalmente le era indiferente, pero había ocasiones en las que le hacía sentir incómodo, porque Tanjirou y Zenitsu se posicionaban varios escalones por encima de él, dejándolo atrás y divirtiéndose a su costa o enfureciéndose por sus contestaciones o sus acciones.

Tanjirou había alzado la mano hacia uno de los colmillos de su máscara.

—¿Puedo?

Inosuke había asentido. Despacio.

Tanjirou se la había quitado, tirando hacia arriba. La fricción hizo que el pelo de Inosuke se llenara de electricidad estática, pero volvió a su forma original en cuestión de segundos.

Había prometido que no iba a asestarle un puñetazo, e Inosuke no tenía razones para desconfiar de su palabra, pero su mano plagada de cicatrices no paraba de acercarse hasta su cara. Un ramalazo de nerviosismo le heló la garganta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a _doler_? ¿Cómo podía repelerlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que tramaba?

_Piensa, piensa, piensa._

Tanjirou parecía haberse percatado de su malestar, porque se detuvo a un centímetro de su piel.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Inosuke —murmuró, tranquilizándolo—. Pero si lo que estoy a punto de hacer te molesta, avísame. Por favor.

Inosuke no le contestó. Había apretado los labios hasta formar una recta del color de la cera, y el corazón le martilleaba dentro de las costillas rotas y soldadas.

A continuación, sucedió lo impensable. Los dedos de Tanjirou llegaron hasta su mejilla y se quedaron ahí. Sin apretar, sin hundirse en la carne. Sin arañarle. Se movieron como un pincel sobre un pergamino, en un trazo sólido y efímero. Inosuke contuvo la respiración cuando llegaron a la quijada, pero tampoco pasó nada. Las yemas recorrieron el arco pronunciado del hueso y subieron hasta las sienes, donde el cabello era más suave y el olor de los aceites y las sales de las aguas termales era más intenso.

_Qué es esto._

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Tanjirou. La voz pausada. Rezumando bonhomía por todos los flancos. O no. Seguramente ya conocía la respuesta, aunque Inosuke no la supiera.

Tanjirou había dicho que a veces, las personas miraban a otras porque querían tocarlas. ¿Por eso le miraba tanto la cara? ¿Porque quería tocarlo _así_? ¿A él?

¿Para qué?

—Las chicas de la Finca de las Mariposas —balbuceó, y los dedos de Tanjirou se quedaron suspendidos sobre el extremo de su ceja— y el pilar del agua. ¿También quieres tocarlos cuando los estás mirando?

Antes de que Tanjirou pudiera contestar, un alarido los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Se acabó —farfulló Zenitsu, rojo como un tomate, recorriendo la habitación a zancadas con la almohada y el edredón hechos un gurruño bajo la axila. Sin mirarlos—. No tengo por qué aguantar vuestros… vuestros rituales de apareamiento.

Pescó la caja de madera por un asa y enfiló el pasillo dando un portazo que resonó en los pisos superiores.

Tanjirou enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y salió corriendo con torpeza tras sus pasos.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!

Inosuke se quedó tendido sobre la manta, dudando entre ir tras ellos o quedarse ahí, con las huellas de Tanjirou sobre la piel tibia. Las piernas separadas y la sangre arremolinándose hacia el sur.

* * *

_Apareamiento._

Inosuke sabía lo que significaba. Lo había presenciado numerosas veces, en la montaña. Era algo cíclico e inevitable para los animales y cuantas más vueltas le daba, más se convencía de que no era descabellado que los humanos sufrieran procesos similares.

Por otra parte, Tanjirou lo miraba mucho menos que antes, y eso hacía que su humor estuviese crispado. ¿Por qué ya no lo miraba? ¿Si ya no lo miraba eso quería decir que estaba mirando a otras personas? ¿Las estaría _tocando_? No tenía nada en contra de Kanao. Era una oponente dura de roer y aunque a veces le desmotivaba enfrentarse a ella, vencerla en algún ejercicio suponía un pinchazo de adrenalina. Aoi siempre los atendía cuando salían malheridos de una misión, aunque lo hiciese de malas pulgas. Nunca descuidaba los tratamientos ni las tomas de sus medicinas. Por último, Tomioka era el espadachín más alucinante con el que Inosuke se había cruzado nunca. Le había salvado la vida sin despeinarse.

Los tres tenían muchas cualidades positivas, si Inosuke los analizaba desapasionadamente, pero el idiota de Tanjirou no necesitaba ponerles las zarpas encima para comprobarlo, ¿no?

Esa mañana, su tazón de _miso_ se quedó a la mitad. Enfriándose mientras Inosuke daba cuenta del arroz, tragando con dificultad, como si se hubiera resfriado y las amígdalas se le hubiesen inflamado.

La posibilidad de estar equivocado hacía que su apetito disminuyese.

* * *

El día en que Shinobu murió, Kanao e Inosuke se apoyaron el uno contra el otro y trataron de concentrarse en avanzar dos pasos seguidos sin tambalearse, exhaustos y tristes hasta la médula. Inosuke había notado las contracciones en su sistema respiratorio. _Mamá. _Los brazos se le habían agarrotado tanto que no se molestó en enjuagarse las lágrimas. _Mamá. _Kanao y él se acompañaron en la derrota, destrozados y muertos de frío y pena.

* * *

Tanjirou, Zenitsu y Nezuko habían permanecido a su lado desde ese día. Eran un equipo, Inosuke lo sabía, pero había un instinto, un deseo de protección que subyacía bajo ese lazo transparente con una corpulencia renovada.

Una tarde de esas que en la llanura se construían a base de miel e infusión de naranja, doradas y aparentemente infinitas, Inosuke aguardó a que Tanjirou terminase de comprobar el estado de los puntos que todavía no se le habían caído. Era la primera vez en semanas que lo tocaba, aunque hubiese un propósito terapéutico de por medio. La luz se extendía sobre la superficie del lago frente al que habían decidido acampar, pintando una estela brillante sobre las aguas color oro líquido. Daba la impresión de que la oscuridad no iba a caer nunca. De que los demonios no podrían salir y cobrarse otra vida.

—Evolucionas favorablemente, Inosuke —comentó, incorporándose. Como si fuese la mayor alegría que se había llevado en mucho tiempo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Inosuke se movió antes de que se apartara completamente y fuese a ayudar a Zenitsu a amontonar paja seca sobre la que tender las esterillas. Le cogió la mano con tosquedad y se la llevó a la cabellera azabache. Se había quitado la máscara para que Tanjirou pudiese inspeccionar las heridas de su cuero cabelludo. Los moretones faciales se habían reducido a un rastro amarillento e irregular. La cruz que surcaba el torso de hombro a cadera, sin embargo, no iba a desaparecer, y la desazón de la pérdida tampoco.

Tanjirou enmudeció y se quedó tan inmóvil que Inosuke temió haber cometido un error. _Suéltalo_, se obligó._ Suéltalo._

—Quédate.

Se lo pidió con la cabeza gacha. Comprendía que era ridículo. Tanjirou no iba a marcharse a ninguna parte. No esa noche. No sin ellos.

_Quédate conmigo. Aquí. _

Tanjirou se recostó contra el tronco en el que Inosuke estaba apoyado. Las escamas de la corteza iban a dejarles marcas en la espalda.

—Tengo que ayudar a Zenitsu —le dijo, acariciándole la hondonada de la nuca con un cuidado reverencial, esquivando las cicatrices más recientes con los dedos—. Volveré cuando hayamos acabado, ¿vale?

Inosuke parpadeó.

_Volveré._

—Vale.

_No te mueras hasta que vuelva._

Al final, un frasco de tinta del tamaño de un planeta se derramó sobre el cielo, envolviéndolo en tinieblas salpicadas de alfileres perlados. Anocheció mientras Zenitsu y Tanjirou terminaban de desenrollar la última esterilla.

—Hemos tardado más de lo que pensaba —se disculpó, ofreciéndole una trucha ahumada a Inosuke —. Lo siento.

No había nada que sentir, en realidad. Había cumplido su palabra. Había ido a buscarlo mientras Zenitsu sacaba las truchas de las brasas, y ahora estaban compartiendo esterilla.

Inosuke esperaba algún comentario malhumorado por parte del rubio. Algo como "¿para qué hemos juntado tanta paja si solo vamos a usar _tres_ esterillas?", pero el chico simplemente se limitaba a lanzarles miradas furtivas mientras comía. Inosuke juraría que lo había sorprendido sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo, aunque era una sonrisa agridulce.

Tanjirou tragó el último bocado de pescado y Nezuko salió de su caja, yendo a sentarse con ellos.

—Lo que me preguntaste aquella vez —murmuró. Miraba a su hermana de soslayo, pero Inosuke sabía que le estaba hablando a él—, ¿lo recuerdas?

_Cómo iba a olvidarlo si pienso en ello todos los días,_ había querido responder.

—Sí.

La materia quemada se desmigajaba hasta que desaparecía, ondulando en espirales ascendentes sobre la fogata.

—Admiro a Kanao, a Aoi y a Tomioka —admitió Tanjirou sin titubear—. Son nuestros compañeros. Siempre hay algo que aprender de ellos y considero que a su manera, los tres tienen un gran corazón. Los valoro mucho y si les sucediera algo… —se le ensombreció el semblante—. El caso es que no los _miro_. Es decir, claro que los miro. Cuando hablo con ellos, porque es de buena educación, o cuando están entrenando o luchando, y yo estoy fuera de combate. Lo que quiero decir es que —se aturulló, como si hubiera ensayado tanto la explicación que hubiese entrado en un bucle— no los _miro_. Como te miro a ti.

Inosuke lo observó detenidamente. Las convenciones sociales dictaminaban que debía contestarle pero su sexto sentido, el de la bestia, opinaba que hablar era prescindible.

Así que se tumbó sobre él. Más o menos. El cuerpo en la esterilla y la cabeza sobre el regazo de Tanjirou. Ahí tenía su respuesta.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo.

La expresión imperturbable y el interior bullendo como el caramelo al fuego.

* * *

Durante las temporadas que pasaban lejos de la Finca Mariposa, los cuatro mantenían la correspondencia con Kanao. Zenitsu y Tanjirou ponían todo su empeño en adular el cuervo de este último, porque el ave era extremadamente orgullosa y aunque nunca ponía objeciones a la hora de hacer comunicados relativos a misiones o a la organización, detestaba que lo confundieran con una vulgar paloma mensajera y que por consiguiente, lo utilizaran para intercambiar banalidades y pamplinas.

—¡Me toca!

La letra de Zenitsu era estilizada y alargada, como la cola de un cometa, pero el que más solía extenderse solía ser Tanjirou. La caligrafía de Nezuko se parecía a la de su hermano, aunque era considerablemente más pequeña. Como Inosuke no sabía escribir (Tanjirou le había prometido que le enseñaría en cuanto las aguas estuvieran más calmadas), siempre utilizaba el pincel para hacer un dibujo. Normalmente, hacía a Kanao rodeada de mariposas y cuando quería ilustrar alguna hazaña que había llevado a cabo, se dibujaba a sí mismo. No se le daba demasiado bien. De vez en cuando, la tinta formaba manchurrones o se emborronaba al estar demasiado fresca, pero Kanao siempre le contestaba con otro dibujo.

Nezuko inspeccionaba la obra que Inosuke había garabateado ese día.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.

—Parecéis patatas insertadas en una brocheta.

—¡No te preguntaba a ti, Monitsu!

Se trataba de unos monigotes con la manos levantadas y unidas en señal de victoria. Ambos sonreían. El primero tenía el cabello recogido a un lado de la cabeza y el otro, rasgos toscos de jabalí.

Nezuko abrazó el papel seco e Inosuke se preparó para atarlo a la pata del pajarraco de Tanjirou.

* * *

Que Tanjirou lo tocara se convirtió en una rutina nocturna, incluso una vez que hubo sanado por completo.

La luna salía desde detrás de una montaña nevada o cubierta de verdor y en el lapso que mediaba entre la cena y el momento de comenzar a patrullar, Tanjirou se enrollaba los mechones de pelo negro entre el índice y el anular, seguía el curso de su yugular con las yemas, le hacía cosquillas al acariciarle entre las clavículas. Era medicinal. Si era Zenitsu el que tenía que montar guardia, Inosuke se quedaba dormido con Tanjirou contándole las cicatrices, susurrándoles y entonando melodías lentas e incomprensibles, como si así pudiera borrarlas.

—Me dais envidia —soltó Zenitsu una noche—. Quiero estar contento por vosotros pero me dais envidia.

Se estaban quedando en una cabaña. No patrullaban cuando dormían en espacios cerrados, así que los cuatro se hallaban en un nido de cobijas y aroma a roble barnizado y a sándalo. Un par de velas los alumbraban malamente mientras se sumían en un estado apacible de duermevela.

—Eso es porque eres un asco de persona —bostezó Inosuke.

—Inosuke —lo regañó Tanjirou—. Zenitsu…

—No quiero un abrazo —se apresuró a replicar el chico—. No te has lavado las manos y podrías pegarme las pulgas.

—Yo no tengo pulgas, pedazo de…

—Dormíos los dos —zanjó Tanjirou, cansado.

Nezuko abrió un ojo para mirar a Zenitsu, que contemplaba enfurruñado a Tanjirou y a Inosuke. Se fijó en su hermano. El iris rosáceo viajó de ida y vuelta de él a Zenitsu y tras varios minutos de observación, se desperezó con ademanes felinos y rodó hasta el chico, que se quedó paralizado ante su repentina cercanía.

Estiró la mano acabada en uñas puntiagudas, vigilando las distancias con la piel pálida y los ojos color chocolate. Con precaución, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana y pudiese hacerlo añicos sin querer. Como si ya se hubiese roto con anterioridad, pero los trozos se mantuvieran unidos. Metió los dedos entre las hebras rubias y acarició. La sensación le resultaba conocida y simultáneamente, diferente. Zenitsu _olía_ a familia. A pánico, lealtad, tormenta, electricidad, talento y camomila. Era familia al tacto, pero no era _familia_, porque Nezuko no pensaba _mamá_ ni _hermano _cuando lo acariciaba.

Ladeó la cara con desconcierto al percatarse de la lágrima. Formaba una pequeña laguna salada, acurrucada en la aleta de su nariz. Zenitsu permanecía boquiabierto. La mirada se le había empañado.

Nezuko olfateó, buscando intranquila el origen de su aflicción, pero Zenitsu rezumaba felicidad.

* * *

—No te culpo, ¿sabes? —le comentó a Inosuke una semana después, mientras recolectaban bayas comestibles—. Reconozco que es algo… _en fin_, irresistible.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —bufó Inosuke, ajustándose su cesta de mimbre a la espalda.

—De los Kamado —suspiró Zenitsu con aire soñador—. Debe ser cosa de familia.

Inosuke no sabía si prefería al Zenitsu amargado y exaltado de siempre o al que parecía flotar tres centímetros por encima del nivel de la tierra. Últimamente había ganado una confianza espeluznante en sí mismo, incluso antes de que Nezuko comenzara a dormir junto a él, así que una parte de Inosuke prefería no tentar a la suerte. Había días en los que parecía capaz de desintegrar a cualquiera, y era mejor no ponerse a tiro.

No obstante, hubo una palabra que captó su atención.

_Familia._

* * *

Si algo había aprendido, era que para obtener una explicación de Tanjirou lo mejor era preguntarle sin andarse con rodeos, en lugar de indagar y recabar opiniones de terceras personas. Habían comido en un puesto urbano de _ramen_ y tras finalizar su tercer bol, Inosuke se sintió con ánimos de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Aspiró el vapor proveniente de la cocina. Cebolla, zanahorias, ajo, jengibre, pollo y setas. Se prometió una cuarta ración como recompensa por tener la entereza de abordar el tema y sin más preámbulos, se plantó frente a Tanjirou con los brazos en jarra.

—No soy una mujer, Monjirou.

Al chico estuvo a punto de desencajársele la quijada. Tosió sopa, se le salió un fideo por la nariz y Zenitsu cesó en su labor de hacerle una flor a Nezuko con una servilleta.

—No puedo perderme esto —musitó maravillado, guardándose la figura de _origami_ en el bolsillo—. ¡Jefe, un poco de _sake_!

—Sé que no eres una mujer, Inosuke —dijo Tanjirou con cautela, limpiándose la boca con la manga del _haori_ y recobrando el aliento—. ¿A qué viene…?

Inosuke le interrumpió, señalando hacia sus orejas, como si estas le hubiesen agraviado.

—Tu viejo te pidió que le pasaras los pendientes y la danza del fuego a la siguiente generación —dijo, sin bajar la barbilla—. Yo no puedo darte eso.

Zenitsu se abstuvo de beber.

Su sonrisa se había congelado, y se desvanecía por momentos, fundiéndose con los efluvios del _mirin_ y la salsa de soja.

—Kanao y Shinobu no tenían la misma sangre —dijo Tanjirou instantes después. Había recuperado la serenidad—. Y eran tan hermanas como lo somos Nezuko y yo. Mi padre no me pidió que la siguiente generación tuviese mi sangre —había clavado la vista en Inosuke, desafiándolo a contradecirle—. Tampoco me dijo que tuviera que entregarle su legado a mis hijos. Tal vez cuando Nezuko vuelva a ser humana quiera ser madre, y sean sus descendientes los que hereden los pendientes y la danza del fuego —terminó, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Zenitsu, quien se había llevado el puño al corazón como si fuera un militar. Irradiaba una solemnidad inquietante—. Sé que no eres una mujer, Inosuke —repitió.

Por toda respuesta, Inosuke le arrebató a Zenitsu el vaso de _sake_ y se lo bebió de un trago.

—¡Jefe, más _ramen_!

* * *

Tras pasar varias semanas en el norte, Zenitsu enfermó. No era nada grave pero tiritaba, se le había inflamado la garganta, le costaba respirar por la nariz y había contraído una fiebre que siempre aumentaba al caer la noche. Después de una breve inspección médica, se refugiaron en un pueblo pesquero de la costa con termas de agua salada. El doctor le había recetado dos frascos de un jarabe embotellado cuya ingesta (según Zenitsu) era peor que tragarse un puercoespín. Quemaba al bajar por el esófago y mermaba aún más si cabía su sentido del gusto.

Les había aconsejado que se instalaran cerca del mar y que en cuanto la fiebre remitiese, comenzase a dar paseos para que, con ayuda de la brisa marina, sus vías respiratorias volviesen paulatinamente a la normalidad. Tanjirou calculaba que pasarían una temporada en ese pueblo: una vez que Zenitsu se curase del todo, tendría que volver a entrenar la respiración de concentración total y aunque le costaría menos que la primera vez y contaba con su ayuda y la de Inosuke, quienes la dominaban a la perfección, el curso de su evolución sería duro.

A Nezuko le gustaba acompañarle a caminar, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo de noche. El núcleo poblacional se erigía en un semillero de casitas blancas que se repartían detrás de la avenida, la cual daba a una playa de arena oscura. No era un sitio muy extenso, más bien todo lo contrario, pero los vendedores eran en su mayoría unos manitas, y bajo la lona de sus casetas siempre podían hallarse objetos curiosos. Collares y pulseras hechos de abalorios y conchas nacaradas, barriles de sal, flautas de madera tallada, zuecos decorados a mano y una pequeña lonja aprovisionada de pescado fresco.

Habían comprado una bandeja de arenques secos para Inosuke, quien se había quedado con hambre después de la cena, cuando un nutrido grupo de gatos callejeros los había cercado, maullando y restregándose contra sus pantorrillas.

—S-son muchos —comentó Nezuko, siguiendo entretenida el movimiento de sus colas.

Había comenzado a hablar hacía poco.

Nunca paraba de progresar, de abrir puertas que a Zenitsu ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que pudieran existir. Le inspiraba a crecer, a avanzar aunque fuese a marchas forzadas, a convertirse en el hombre que su abuelo habría querido que fuese. Los colmillos asomaban bajo su labio superior, sobresaliendo de una sonrisa acendrada y dulce. De momento solo era capaz de articular frases cortas, y no podía hacerlo sin tartamudear. Su voz era tan bonita como había imaginado que sería; armoniosa y quebradiza a partes iguales, como el tornasol en las alas de una libélula.

Zenitsu la contempló agacharse para acariciar a un gato negro y esmirriado. El animal hociqueó contra la palma de su mano, ronroneando. Acto seguido, Nezuko rasgó una abertura en el papel que envolvía la bandeja de arenques y extrajo uno. Alzó la barbilla para mirarlo a él, interrogante.

—Voy a comprar más —asintió Zenitsu, declinando la bolsita de piel que Nezuko le tendía. La parte alta de los pómulos sonrosada de limerencia.

Tanjirou siempre le daba suficientes monedas para que se comprara lo que ella quisiera cuando salía sin él, pero la chica solía regresar con la misma cantidad con la que se había marchado. No podía comer lo mismo que ellos, así que ni siquiera los dulces más vistosos le entraban por los ojos, y se sentía a gusto con su viejo _kimono_ rosa, de manera que tampoco prestaba mucha atención a la ropa, aunque le fascinaba pasar los dedos por las telas y los distintos tejidos. Raso, lino, seda.

Para cuando Zenitsu volvió con una segunda bandeja de arenques, Nezuko se había sentado en el borde de la avenida y tenía a varios gatos sobre el regazo. Uno de ellos, color café, mordisqueaba ociosamente el extremo de uno de sus mechones largos y castaños.

—No sabía que te gustaran los gatos —sonrió Zenitsu, sentándose junto a ella. Reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo en cuanto los animales olisquearon el botín recién llegado y comenzaron a propinarle cabezazos juguetones e insistentes. Pensó en pulgas, en infecciones, en que tal vez padeciera alguna alergia y amaneciese con las manos y los pies hinchados, pero no se movió.

—Yo t-tampoco —admitió Nezuko—. En la m-montaña n-no había.

A unos metros, la marea rompía débilmente contra los rompeolas, levantando una ventisca húmeda y agradable.

Quería decirle que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de media docena de aquellos bichos. Cuando encontrasen la manera de que Nezuko volviera a ser humana, si él sobrevivía a la guerra y le permitían retirarse. Quería prometerle que no cumpliría dieciocho años hasta que ella pudiera escapar de aquel reloj que se había detenido la noche en la que había muerto su familia.

—Tengo algo para ti, Nezuko —optó por decir finalmente. Prefería ofrecerle algo tangible, algo que pudiese cumplir y que no corriera el riesgo de convertirse en humo.

Nezuko lo miró con aquellos ojos del color de los primeros pétalos de la primavera. La pupila más vertical que nunca. Cada vez le costaba menos hablar con ella pero cuando lo miraba así, expectante y silenciosa, le temblaban las manos y la taquicardia lo consumía.

Le tendió una piedra redonda; de una tonalidad similar a la de la miel de caña. Estaba surcada por una franja amarilla.

—Es ojo de gato —musitó Zenitsu—. Está hecho de cuarzo. Mi abuelo me contó que los soldados suelen llevarlo encima porque trae suerte. Hay gente que lo llama rayo ondeante. He pensado que… no sé —carraspeó—. Eres fuerte, Nezuko. Y tienes tu Técnica de Sangre. Pero si algún día tenemos que pelear por separado…

Zenitsu creía en los fantasmas, pero por algún motivo aquella superstición sonaba infantil e ingenua. _Solo es una baratija, en qué estás pensando._

Sin embargo, Nezuko no parecía pensar igual. Se había quedado muy quieta, como si Zenitsu fuese el emperador de Japón y algún insensato lo hubiese interrumpido en mitad de un discurso.

—Termina.

—Es una tontería —suspiró, rascándose la nuca—. La idea de que hay una forma de poder protegerte sin estar ahí me tranquiliza, pero sé que es…

No llegó a ponerle punto y final a la frase. Nezuko se había estirado y de pronto, los labios de la chica estaban en la punta de la nariz congestionada de Zenitsu.

—Estaré b-bien —le prometió, respirando su aliento. Cogiendo el amuleto como si fuera una joya imperial—. Y-yo también te p-protegeré, Zenitsu.

—Lo sé —murmuró, sintiendo que su espíritu se escurría fuera del cuerpo, como el agua entre los dedos. Le costaba respirar, pero dudaba que fuese una recaída. Que fuera la gripe o el clima.

Los gatos se habían ido. Zenitsu no se había percatado del momento exacto en el que había sucedido, pero ya no escuchaba sus gorjeos ni su pulso rápido.

Solo la escuchaba a ella, y al arrullo cambiante del mar.

* * *

Tanjirou se estaba dejando crecer el pelo. Inosuke se había fijado. Se lo soltaba justo antes de irse a dormir y por la mañana se lo recogía.

—¿Inosuke? —le había preguntado mientras desayunaban.

Acababan de volver de una misión en un acantilado cercano. Al fin y al cabo, era Zenitsu quien necesitaba reposo, así que ellos tres seguían operativos. Nezuko se había quedado dormida junto a Zenitsu (quien se había pasado la noche en vela esperando a que regresaran), aferrando un pedrusco extraño del que no se separaba desde hacía días.

Ellos tenían demasiada hambre como para poder conciliar el sueño, de manera que los dueños del hotel les habían subido sendas bandejas con té verde, _natto_, huevo y tofu. Inosuke lo había engullido todo en tiempo récord. Un año atrás, habría racaneado la comida de Tanjirou sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ahora se conformaba con contemplar su coleta parcialmente deshecha.

Si Tanjirou no comía todo lo que debía, se cansaría antes durante las peleas. Inosuke no quería que perdiese.

—Inosuke —repitió Tanjirou, al ver que no le respondía—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre la misió…?

—A veces, las personas miramos a otras porque queremos tocarlas —gruñó—. ¿No te acuerdas, Tontarou?

Aquello era impropio de él, Inosuke lo sabía. Era Tanjirou el que se comportaba acorde a una sensibilidad apabullante, el que sabía dónde y cuándo presionar sin que doliera, pero quiso intentarlo.

Levantó la mano y le acarició el pelo enmarañado, tratando de no moverse demasiado deprisa. De no tirarle de algún nudo sin querer. De emular la forma que tenía Tanjirou de tocarlo, como si Inosuke tuviese el corazón infestado de pólvora y pudiese explotar si recibía un impacto mucho menor a un golpe.

Podía imaginárselo. Con ese peinado y cinco o seis años más.

—¿Tú y yo —inquirió súbitamente. Tanjirou había dejado de masticar— podemos casarnos?

Inosuke lo sintió. Contra las líneas que surcaban la palma de su mano y que vaticinaban el futuro. Sintió el latido de Tanjirou deteniéndose y volviendo a fluir fuera de su caudal. Hizo el mismo ruido que el chocolate al partirse. Lo notaba derretirse con un barboteo incesante, verterse dentro de un molde para hornear.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo, levantando el brazo con el que empuñaba la espada. La mano de Inosuke seguía en su pelo. Los dedos se le agarrotaron cuando los de Tanjirou se metieron entre los suyos, entrelazando unos con otros.

_Ha dicho que sí, ha dicho que sí_.

Inosuke no acababa de descifrar el significado que entrañaba la institución del matrimonio, pero desde que formaba parte de los Asesinos de Demonios se había cruzado con gente que se había casado, y había observado ciertos patrones atrayentes. Que Tanjirou hubiera dicho que sí era una buena noticia, porque si se casaban harían lo mismo que esa gente: compartirían la comida hasta que se hicieran viejos, dejarían un cirio prendido hasta que el otro llegara a casa y si la salud de uno empeoraba como le había ocurrido a Zenitsu, el que estuviera sano lo cuidaría hasta que se curase.

Nunca había conocido a un matrimonio de asesinos de demonios, pero apostaba que el panorama entre ambos permanecería intacto. Se cubrirían en el campo de batalla, pelearían codo con codo y respetarían las metas de cada uno. Se ayudarían a alcanzarlas.

Tal y como habían hecho hasta ahora.

—Aunque solo podríamos saberlo tú y yo —prosiguió Tanjirou, en un tono que denotaba lo crucial que era mantener el secreto al respecto, aunque Inosuke no comprendía por qué. Frunció los labios. Contempló a Nezuko y a Zenitsu, dormidos sobre un solo futón. Tanjirou se apresuró a matizar—. Y ellos también, por supuesto.

_Ha dicho que sí._

Le daba un poco de vergüenza; estar contento por algo que no entendía.

Seguramente su madre habría sabido explicárselo. Tanjirou le habría caído bien. Le caía bien a todos.

—Para mí es suficiente.

_Ha dicho que sí, mamá._

* * *

Zenitsu siempre era el primero en salir de las aguas termales. Sus vías respiratorias se fortalecían a pasos agigantados, pero tenía un límite a la hora de soportar el calor.

—Yo me voy ya —farfulló, sofocado—. Os espero en la habitación.

Se amarró la toalla a la cintura y se alejó por el corredor exterior que circundaba el complejo. Desapareció al doblar una de las esquinas del muro blanco y alto que separaba las instalaciones del mar.

Tanjirou se dedicó a desentumecer los músculos mientras Inosuke chapoteaba a unos metros, lamiéndose de los labios la sal de la marea con fascinación. Era tarde. Quedaban resquicios purpúreos alrededor de la luna, pero estaban desteñidos. El astro iba ganando consistencia a medida que oscurecía. Pronto ellos también tendrían que marcharse. Según sus cálculos, la cena se serviría en un cuarto de hora. Podía oler el curry y la nota aceitosa de la _tempura_.

—Inosuke, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó, los brazos descansando sobre roca lisa.

Supo que el chico no estaba de acuerdo antes de que abriese la boca. Había dejado de nadar. La mitad de su cara estaba sumergida en el agua, y al bufar una miríada de burbujas estallaron en la superficie.

—¿Ya? —se quejó, pasándose la lengua por la boca roja de sal.

—¿No tienes hambre? —trató de convencerlo Tanjirou, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos verdes.

—Claro que sí —refunfuñó, incorporándose.

Era difícil. Era difícil no mirarlo. A veces, mirarlo era todo lo que Tanjirou quería hacer.

Las pestañas largas como canciones. La esmeralda líquida tras ellas. La nariz estrecha y pálida. Los labios con sabor a salitre. El pelo corto, color noche. La nuez, flanqueada por los músculos del cuello. La cicatriz que le surcaba el pecho. Las venas azuladas, más visibles en la cara interna de los codos, en las muñecas. El hueso pronunciado de las caderas. El vello oscuro bajo el ombligo, que descendía hasta adentrarse entre las piernas. Mojado.

Nunca le había preguntado qué sentía cuando alguien lo miraba. Sabía que Inosuke lo notaba, pero no sabía qué era lo que _sentía_. Tanjirou dio un respingo cuando Inosuke se tapó con las manos. _Ahí._

—Inosuke… —empezó con la garganta de lija, sin saber cómo seguir.

Se habían visto desnudos en multitud de ocasiones. Era la primera vez que Inosuke actuaba así.

El murmullo del oleaje llenaba el silencio. La estática les acalambraba los dedos de los pies.

—¿Me estás mirando _ahí_ —murmuró Inosuke. El flequillo cayéndole sobre los párpados— porque quieres tocarme?

_No._

_No, claro que no._

Era la respuesta menos comprometida. Y también una patraña.

No tenía sentido que se mintiera a sí mismo. Ni a Inosuke.

Tanjirou podía _olerlo_. Tras las manos. Bajo el ombligo.

_¿Quieres que te toque?_

—Sí.

Durante unos angustiosos segundos, creyó que su olfato le había traicionado. Una debacle sin precedentes.

Entonces, muy despacio, Inosuke retiró las manos.

Dedo a dedo.

Los brazos hormigueando a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Y la mirada de Tanjirou allí donde la piel húmeda se estiraba.

* * *

Si bien se había sentido expuesto, vulnerable y fácil de matar las primeras veces en las que Tanjirou y él se habían quedado a solas y sin ropa, Inosuke había logrado superar el pudor inicial y se hallaba inmerso en una etapa de descubrimientos fascinantes y constantes.

—Tanjirou, ¿me estás escuchando? —insistió Zenitsu por segunda vez esa mañana, mientras empacaban sus pertenencias para abandonar la costa. Se había restablecido por completo y por tanto, había llegado el momento de partir. Siguió la dirección en la que miraban los ojos de Tanjirou y refunfuñó, hastiado—. Oh, _por favor_. Inosuke.

—Cállate, Monitsu. No estoy haciendo nada.

—Ese es precisamente el problema —gruñó, chasqueando los dedos frente a Tanjirou. Suplicante—. Tanjirou, ¿puedes dejar de mirarlo durante dos minutos? ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar de poner cara de atontado y usar el cerebro para mantener una conversación decente conmigo?

—Perdona, Zenitsu —carraspeó Tanjirou, azorado—. ¿Qué decías?

Inosuke sonrió con petulancia para sus adentros. Lo había vuelto a conseguir. _Distraer a Tanjirou_. Y ni siquiera había hecho falta que se desnudara. Era mucho más divertido (y sencillo, todo sea dicho) que enfadarlo, y no tenía que romperse la cabeza para lograrlo. Bastaba con que se estirara durante unos segundos más de lo habitual, o se agachara, o se chupara los labios para retirar los restos de salsa y condimentos, o bostezara echando la cabeza hacia atrás, o tardara más de la cuenta en abrocharse el pantalón, como en ese momento.

Y _premio_.

Zenitsu debería entenderlo. Inosuke no se había inventado las reglas de la atracción. Los animales también lo hacían. Danzar alrededor del otro hasta colisionar.

Los resultados siempre eran geniales. Cuando Tanjirou estaba distraído sacaba a Zenitsu de sus casillas, u olvidaba reñir a Inosuke por alguna falta de cortesía con el personal de la pensión. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sucedía cuando no había nadie más.

Cuando no había nadie más el aire se volvía denso y dulzón, se convertía en algo equiparable a medir su fuerza contra otros seres vivos. Algo _mejor._

* * *

Tanjirou no había mentido. Nunca lo había hecho.

Sabía perfectamente que Inosuke no era una mujer.

—¿Sigo?

Había jurado y perjurado que no volvería a separarse de Nezuko, pero confiaba en Zenitsu. Sabía que su hermana y él podían pasar la noche en edificios distintos dentro de la misma aldea. Era eso o arriesgarse a que Zenitsu los escuchara a Inosuke y a él y tomara alguna medida drástica, como electrocutarlos para que lo dejasen dormir.

—Inosuke.

Inosuke apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las encías. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hablar? Los animales no hablaban mientras se mordían el lomo. Tenía los labios de Tanjirou abiertos entre el cuello y el hombro. Su mano dentro del pantalón. Los nudillos blancos de apretar y sudar las sábanas. Acostados de lado. Tanjirou a su espalda. Las piernas hechas un nudo marinero.

—Inosuke —había jadeado. Los pendientes tintineando—. ¿Sigo?

_No somos animales. Me gusta su voz. Tanjirou es fuerte pero cuando dice mi nombre mientras me toca no lo parece, y eso me gusta. Yo también quiero hacerle esto. No sé si puedo hacerlo mejor que él pero quiero intentarlo._

—Yo también quiero hacértelo —gimió.

Tanjirou giró la muñeca e Inosuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra su pecho.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que me estás haciendo —la respiración entrecortada— pero con la boca.

Le había mojado la mano con un grito mudo. Tanjirou notaba los latidos erráticos, el cerebro embotado. Inosuke se había girado entre sus brazos con las pupilas ocupando todo el iris y el sonrojo calándole hasta la garganta.

_Creo que te quiero._

—Muévete —había gruñido, tembloroso, aplastándolo contra la cama y peleándose con su uniforme.

Estaba hecho de un material resistente, pero Inosuke parecía dispuesto a convertirlo en jirones.

Y al uniforme también.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba usar ropa de caderas para arriba —bostezó Tanjirou a la mañana siguiente. Despeinado. La voz pastosa.

Inosuke tenía puesto su _haori_ a cuadros verdes y negros, y giraba sobre sus talones para comprobar cómo le quedaba, esquivando el tocador y el biombo de bambú de la posada.

_Le sienta bien. _

Se trataba de una prenda antigua, perteneciente al linaje de su padre, pero iba a juego con los ojos y el pelo de Inosuke, como si fuese un capricho del destino. Un accidente precioso.

—Es que no lo soporto, Kentarou —se sinceró, hundiendo la nariz en el tejido—. Es incómodo para pelear.

—¿Y entonces qué haces con eso? —sonrió, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te lo preste?

Inosuke lo contempló con una ceja enarcada.

—Estoy marcando el territorio.

Tanjirou tuvo que reírse.

—No somos animales, Inosuke.

—Ya lo sé. Si lo fuéramos te habría hecho pis encima.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Zenitsu entró portando la caja de madera y una mueca de profundo desagrado.

—Vivía _tan_ feliz antes de saber eso —se lamentó.

* * *

—Tanjirou —susurró unos meses después, frente a la mangata que la luna proyectaba sobre el océano. Desde el tejado de aquella casita en la bahía, el agua se fundía con el cielo. Era imposible saber dónde terminaba uno y dónde empezaba el otro porque de madrugada, el horizonte se difuminaba—. Creo que te quiero.

Era verano, y a Inosuke le gustaba usar el _haori_ verde y negro a modo de pijama.

A su lado, Tanjirou hacía rato que dormía.

* * *

_¿Prefieres leer un oneshot en el que Tanjirou enseña a Inosuke a escribir o uno en el que van al instituto que nos han enseñado y tienen una cita?_


End file.
